(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shiftable block puzzle wherein a plurality of blocks are confined for lateral movement on a flat board surface and wherein a primary one of the blocks is shiftable, after displacement of secondary ones of the blocks, from a predetermined starting position to a restricted area on the flat top surface and is specifically adapted to be received in the restricted area while the secondary blocks are prevented from entry thereon.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A game of this type is known as described in Canadian Pat. No. 741,696 issued on Aug. 30, 1966. The present invention relates to an improvement of such game board and blocks.